The Incredible Life of Dani Phantom
by Htgr8
Summary: We know the story of how Dani came to be, but what about after Danny stabilized her? This features Dani, and her story. Mostly she just tries to be "normal" but we know that won't happen... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Htgr8! New Story time :D First time writing here, so please be nice, I can take constructive criticism, but there's a difference between that and being plain mean. I know those difference.  
**

**Now we got that out of the way! Here's the first chapter!  
**

I flipped out of my bed as soon as the alarm clock went off. Uggg! It was Saturday, my sleeping day, and my stupid clock woke me up at 7:30! I literally slammed my fist on the OFF button, and then threw my blankets on my bed. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep, but my room needed to look nice.

"Hey are you up?" Danny asked me.  
I glared at him while he laughed.  
Yes, it was the famous Danny Phantom, and he was my brother.  
Yeah you heard right. I was adopted about a year ago by my now parents. They loved me at the start, especially my dad, for some odd reason.

In case you don't exactly know who I am, and it's probably annoying you, my name is Danielle, also known by Dani. I'm 13 years old, and I'm half ghost. Sound familiar? Yeah I know, I was cloned from my older brother Danny, but somehow, the fruit loop that cloned me messed up somehow. I don't know, he's Vlad, and he's crazy so whatever? Anyways, it's been a year and a half since I last saw him. I'm glad, if you can't tell my enthusiasm about him being gone.

So let's just say I was cursing my alarm clock. I get cranky.  
"Anyways, I heard you fall out of bed, and I decided I should make sure you were ok" He said, still giggling just a bit.  
"Well aren't you a saint" I asked sarcastically, fumbling with my hair in the mirror of my dresser.  
"Yep" Danny said leaning against my frame, smiling.  
I pulled my thick black hair in a ponytail like I always did.  
"Why are you still here?" I asked Danny, throwing a pillow in his direction.  
As usual, he turned intangible, so it didn't affect him.  
"Cause I feel like it" He replied, throwing the pillow back, but I copied him. It didn't hit me; it just went on the bed. I shrugged.  
"Are we going anywhere?" I asked pulling on my sweatshirt.  
"Don't think so, but you still have to wear pants" Danny replied, gesturing towards my shorts.  
"Drat" I said snapping my fingers  
"Dani!" my mom's voice came from downstairs  
"What?" we both asked  
"Girl Dani!" she answered  
"That's you" Danny mouthed  
"Well? To be honest" I started  
"Go!" He pointed to the door.  
I laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter today! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mom what do you need"  
"Did you invite Talia over?" She asked  
"I?ll call her again, but it?s pretty early for her." I replied  
"Ok"  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Talia. She was absolute best friend ever. We've been friends since I came here, in fact; she was the first person to ever say hi to me. Her personality is a little odd, but that's her!  
"Hello?" I heard her sleepy voice  
"Hey, my mom wants to know when you're going to come over?"  
"Oh!" she yelped "I totally forgot! I'll be over in a few!"  
"Hun, it's only eight" I said  
"What you made me get up for nothing?!" she yelled  
"Sorry" I said sheepishly  
"Whatever, girlie, you're lucky I'm your best friend, or you'd be punched right now"  
"Ok? I laughed  
"Is Alex coming over?" She asked  
"Nope, he had to do stuff today" I replied  
"Darn, I still have to get him back" I heard her snap through the phone  
My dad came downstairs. "Probably for breakfast" I thought. He came over to the table, where I was.  
"Hi dad" I said, playing with my bangs  
"Hi sweetheart" he said  
"Ooh! Tell dad I say hi too!" Talia screamed in my ear.  
"Dad your third daughter says hi" Yeah, my friends call my dad, dad.  
"Tell her I say hi too"  
"He says hi too" I said in the phone  
"KK I'm on my way" She replied "Bye!"  
"Bye? I said to dead air because Talia had already hung up.  
"My friends are insane" I muttered  
A short while later Talia arrived. She was wearing her usual, a green tank top, with a light blue button up shirt, jean shorts with holes in them, and blue flip-flops. Her blonde hair was down, and her greenish- blue eyes were covered up by her blue and white polka doted sunglasses.  
"Dani!" she yelled  
"Talie-a!" I said pausing on the a part  
"You know what we should do?" she asked  
"What?"  
"Jump in a lake!"  
I laughed.  
My ghost sense went off  
Oh great...

* * *

**Bye!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
